The Yang Cometh!
by Olivia-hime
Summary: It'd be kinda cliche and wrong to start this off by saying I was a normal girl... Because I wasn't by society standards. But this... I didn't know THIS was my fate! Dealing with constant attacks, helping Kagome with her reiki, and trying to avoid two possessive inuyoukai is not what I had believed would become my daily life. And I never looked like this either!
1. Chapter 1

There wasn't many things that I didn't believe in. It was a rather short list.

Sure, I was definitely skeptical of magic, though the always immature side of me believed that somewhere it existed and I just didn't know where.

God was always an iffy subject too; I wanted to believe in Him, and my Catholic religion, but the lesser known rational side of me sometimes made me doubt. I felt guilty about it, since I came from a religious family, but I was young. They understood.

My doubts mostly consisted of me. I didn't think I was anything special. I wasn't ugly, I just felt average. Dark skin wasn't exactly a rarity, and neither was dark brown eyes. Perhaps dreadlocks were, but they were a dark brown too, except the tips which were dyed a blonde.

I was literally a person of brown.

I suppose my name was rare though... Lily Olivia Issac. My family always called me pretty, but I always brushed it off. I didn't feel pretty, so I never really accepted this thought.

I was talented though, I had arrogance in that. I was an artist, a writer, a musician, a dancer, and pretty damn good at all of it too.

I was also talented at gymnastics, martial arts, and trained with swords and archery. My dad was a military man, so I also knew how to take apart and build a gun.

And I was an empath... Okay, so maybe my description of average is a bit relative.

I wasn't one of those normal girls to be fucked with in school.

Still, I wanted to be an animator and author above all of that, and I studied my ass off for it. I had graduated school with top marks, even with my crazy friends, laziness, obsession with anime.

That's right.

I was, and still am, a gigantic fan for the awesomeness that is anime. I had gotten into it around middle school when I was going through a pretty bad time. Naruto, of course, was my first with Inuyasha being the second.

Sometimes being attracted to guys in anime had its perks. At least I wouldn't be attracted to real-life assholes.

Inuyasha was ruggedly attractive. But Kagome already called dibs on that, and even if I wasn't her actual friend, I wasn't about to fuck that up. Sesshoumaru was fucking gorgeous, but cold as an iceberg; at least towards others other than Rin. But I've always had this effect that warms most people's hearts. At least towards me.

But it was Sesshoumaru, the oh-so-wonderful Killing Perfection and Western Lord, so I wasn't going to hold my breath.

And I wasn't going to deal with so many jealous demon females, so fuck that.

Inu no Taisho, the father of one cold, anal-retentive full youkai, and one very hot-headed and brash hanyou, was practically the both of them combined and drop dead god-like in the looks department. Izayoi was so goddamn lucky! Though I did feel bad for Sesshoumaru's mother; no woman deserved to be tossed aside for another, unless she was unfaithful herself or absolutely infuriating.

Although knowing Sesshoumaru he had to have gotten his coolness and venomous words somewhere, and it obviously wasn't from his father. So maybe it was justified.

But I digress.

So, I felt average except on the moments I didn't want to be average.

My personality was unique though, and I had always liked that. I was me, and wasn't changing for anybody.

I loved my family. Especially my mom. She and father divorced a long time ago, when I was eight, and so she raised my little brother and I on her own.

I wasn't close to my father. There was a biological attachment, but that was about it. I couldn't exactly willingly attempt to get close after he made my mother cry so much, after I had become her rock and became a second mother to my little brother.

Then when I was older, he tried to take custody of my little brother for _money._ Making _me_ believe I was practically unwanted.

Unwillingness to get closer turned to anger and resentment. I was currently trying to learn how to forgive him, but damn it was hard.

It was him who caused my general suspicious reactions towards the masculine gender. That and one other thing….

I digress again.

So I had hit my nineteenth birthday, looking to work towards my Art major…

And then the impossible happened.

* * *

" _Agh… What the fuck hit me last night…?"_ I came to with a groan, placing a hand to my face as I lifted my head off the hard-ass ground.

Damn, I had never felt this bad… What the hell is going on, I don't drink yet…

And that was some pretty strong wind chill, even if my bedroom was usually cold as winter….

I jerked my head.

Wait.

Wind?

Without opening my eyes, I placed my hands back down on the ground and felt around.

This was the distinct feeling of grass, dirt, and, pebbles digging into my palms.

' _Unless I suddenly have a grass carpet and the window wide open, I'm outside… I'm a shut-in- I mean, not a fan of the outdoors… Why the hell am I outside…?'_

Did my friends drug me and leave me outside or something? I wouldn't put it past them…

Seriously. They've done worse.

' _I have a bad feeling about this…'_

Being the stupid being that I was, I just had to sate my besetting sin, and slowly raised my head off the ground.

' _Okay… Now when I open my eyes, I'll just see my backyard or something… Here we go.'_ I slowly opened my eyes, groaning as the bright light overloaded my poor visual senses, before my eyes adjusted and I carefully looked around.

This... was not my backyard. How did I know?

Well, I lived in Southern California at the time, down near Compton. Compton wasn't very clean, and was all concrete buildings with very shady looking facades. I lived near a pretty clean park though, and our lawn hardly had any grass on it. Where there wasn't dirt on the property, there was concrete.

So I was damn sure this was not my backyard. All I saw was green. Pretty overgrown green grass and leafy, large trees looming above me. And the sky was a beautiful blue, like there was no pollution at all.

No, seriously. There was no concrete to be seen at all. Just beautiful green and blue.

I looked around fearfully, my eyes wide in disbelief.

 _'Where... Where am I?!'_

* * *

And so it begins! Now I know this is short, but it's my first time writing a story for an audience, so I'm kinda nervous. Please don't totally hate me if my chapters are short, but I really need to think of content for this! So any ideas are appreciated. Hell, having a Beta would be appreciated. So please, don't be shy. Constructive criticism is also welcome.


	2. Chapter 2

**Last chapter:**

 _No, seriously. There was no concrete to be seen at all. Just beautiful green and blue._

 _I looked around fearfully, my eyes wide in disbelief._

 _'Where... Where am I?!'_

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from this lovely anime. Or any songs I use in this Fanfiction. Or any Naruto characters since I use references. I only own my OC. Please don't sue, I'm just a teenager.

* * *

My head practically whipped back and forth in every direction as I looked around, my eyes wide as I was greeted with the sight of trees no matter where I looked.

 _'Well, isn't this a fine kettle of fish?'_ I thought with a frown, jerking up to a sitting position.

Other than the National Park, there was no place in California that had such big strong trees. These beautiful things would have been razed to the ground to make cities on such flat land, with fertile soil to boot.

 _'Was I kidnapped? I might be a heavy sleeper, but they'd have to Naruto-ninja-stealthy to not wake me up. Let alone the fact that my mom is a light sleeper...'_ With a bit more thought, I realized this was highly unlikely. Unless they covered their tracks, no one but me had been in this area at all, judging the lack of footprints in the dirt. And who would kidnap someone just to dump them in the wilderness and then waltz off? There was practically nothing to gain other than to cause mischief.

With my deep frown still creasing my lips, I looked down at myself to take a brief surveillance of any injuries I had.

Hm. Not bad. A few scrapes and bruises, but nothing dangerous. I've had worse, despite my low pain tolerance.

Still... If I was in a forest, which this seemed to be... I would either be in a) The National Park of California or b) Not in California at all.

And I had no idea how to tell which was the right answer.

Slowly and carefully getting up on shaky legs, I winced as the feeling of cold needles attacked them.

 _'Well, judging_ _by how long the feeling of my legs falling asleep is seeming to last, I have been here for a fair amount of hours... Which means while people may look for me, I'm too far away for someone to find me just like that. If I stay still to wait for someone to come looking for me, chances are I'll die from dehydration and/or starvation. Can't risk that shit.'_ I sighed softly at the fucked-up situation that Life decided to toss me, before placing my hands on my hips and surveying my surroundings more carefully.

Something out of place caught my eye and I turned my head to look at the ground, my brows furrowing as I saw a deep blue object that had a decent size laying innocently upon the grass. _'Well hellooo, what's this?'_ Moving closer in a cautious fashion, my eyes widened as I realized this particular object was made of fabric, had a strap attached to it, and was actually familiar. _'Could it be...?!'_

Quickly moving to grasp the strap and pick the object up, I felt tears of joy well up in my eyes as I stared down at my trusty blue handbag. _"There is a God!"_ I shouted with glee as I danced around like an idiot with my bag high above my head. There was a bit of comfort in this situation after all!

I quickly sat back down and began rummaging through the bag to see if there was any actual stuff I could use.

Textbooks. Nope, not useful in anyway shape or form at the moment. I placed those next to me on the ground.

Two empty water bottles. Now that was useful; good thing I never threw those out.

Sketchbooks, journals and drawing utensils. Those literally kept me sane, no way was I throwing those away.

 _Oh my Jashin, my_ phone _!_ I quickly whipped it out and checked its condition. Thrilled that it was crack free, I turned it on and checked the bars.

 _No Service._ Well, shit. Couldn't call for help.

I put that in my pocket. Maybe that would change while walking around. Plus this thing was expensive, why get rid of it?

Some granola bars were next to come up. My stomach rumbled angrily at this discovery, and I grimaced as I realized I would have to hunt for food. Damn.

Spare clothes I used for dancing. Much more comfy than my jeans and tank top, so I had a change of clothes. Though I was glad I had sneakers.

The last few things were my trusty pocket knife, my ear-buds, and a small blow-torch. Don't ask why I have that.

 _'So my text-books go, while everything else stays._ _Welp, that leaves a lot of space for any food I catch. Good thing my desire for knowledge made me read a bunch of survival books.'_ Standing up, I gave a deep sigh before looking up to judge what time it was, because my phone wasn't about to be any help with no service. _'Judging by temperature and position of the sun, I'd say it's around noon. I've got some time before night falls. Water's first on the list, then food is next. I better set up snares and then backtrack when I can. Maybe make a makeshift weapon if that_ _doesn't work, if I can't find civilization fast enough.'_

With a plan in mind, I dusted off my jeans before starting on my trek with only one last thought in mind.

 _'I'm going to fucking_ murder _whoever just left me here.'_

* * *

 **3rd person POV- About 6 hours earlier**

In a clearing during the waking hours of the morning, a little girl with fair skin, an orange checkered kimono, and black hair with one little part pulled to the side in a cute little ponytail flitted around like a hummingbird as she picked flowers, humming sweetly to herself as she ignored the squawks of a small being behind her.

"Rin! You silly girl, you must slow down, Sesshoumaru-sama will have my head if I lose you!" A toad like creature wearing a dark green haori and hakama complete with a strange looking hat on his head, carrying a strange staff with two small heads upon it hurried out from the surrounding trees, holding thin reins in his hand and dragging out a two-headed dragon behind him, who seemed to be glaring at the shouting toad for making so much noise.

"Ah! Sorry Master Jaken! Rin just wanted to make a bouquet for Sesshoumaru-sama! There's also some nice grass for Ah-Un to munch on!" The girl cheerfully called back as the panting toad demon stopped to catch his breath after catching up with the exuberant child.

"What would we have done if you were taken once again? Sesshoumaru-sama would have to save you once more!" The annoying squawker, known as Jaken, seemed to stomp with fury that Rin didn't seem to take him seriously, as usual.

"Ah-Un, I've gathered some food for you! Here, eat a little!" The dragon demon seemed to look at the girl fondly as she placed some herbs and things at its feet for both heads, before munching on the graciously gathered food.

"Agh! Infuriating girl, listen to me!"

"Sesshoumaru-sama! You've returned!" The toad jerked to attention as he looked over to Rin, who had taken off towards the male clothed in white and descending from the sky. "Sesshoumaru-sama!"

"Rin." The deep baritone came as the girl tackled into the male's leg, and gripped it tightly as she looked up at him with reverence and delight in her eyes. "You are well?"

"Yes Sesshoumaru-sama! Master Jaken took very good care of Rin while you were away!" The girl smiled happily as she nodded, making Jaken blush green and scratch the back of his head at the praise.

"Of course! As is expected of this one!" The white demon with long silver hair had magenta markings on both cheeks, and a light blue crescent moon upon his forehead, marking him as youkai royalty. He barely spared Jaken a glance, instead content on watching Rin continue to run around and pick more flowers around the clearing.

Then a sharp blast of power east of them became known, making his head snap towards the direction of the disturbance. His keen eyes zeroed in on birds flying away in the distance as Ah-Un's heads raised from their meal and gave a soft growl as they also looked in the same direction.

"Sesshoumaru-sama? What do you suppose what that was...?" The toady retainer seemed to be very surprised of feeling such a strong aura this close. Wouldn't have they noticed sooner...?

"Rin felt it too..." All three demons glanced at Rin; If a human child could feel it, then this wasn't something to be ignored in the slightest.

"Come. We move." The Inuyoukai wasted no time in moving towards the disturbance, ignoring the sounds of the others hurrying to keep pace.

 _'Naraku could be the source of this. If so...'_ His golden eyes gleamed coldly as he let his fingers twitch, the acid green light of his poison making them glow for a split second before it disappeared. _'His end is near...'_

* * *

 **1st person POV- Current time**

 _"And here I am again, on my own~!"_ I stupidly sang out loud as I walked along, jamming to my music that was blaring in my ears because of my oh-so-lovely headphones. _"Going down the only road I ever known~!"_ I stopped my brisk walk to give a little wiggle and dance around before continuing to move along.

Hey, don't judge. I like peace and quiet a lot more than most, but here's the thing: Music is love, music is life. It's better than moping, especially since I had no idea how I had gotten here in the first place.

Looking up to see the position of the sun, I frowned at seeing the sky beginning to turn a mixture of oranges and red with a dash of pink and the sun starting to set. Grasping my phone out of my pocket, I once again I checked for about the fifth time since I had started walking to see if there was any service, and was deeply disappointed to see none.

Then something else had caught my eye.

After a handful of hours of listening to music on your phone, or doing ANY sort of activity with your phone, your battery basically started to drain. This was an absolute fact of cellphones.

Well, apparently my iPhone suddenly decided to defy logic, because in the top right corner of the screen, it said _100%_.

I'm not even fucking joking dude.

In the words of me and all my friends: _What is this sorcery?!_

I was feeling a bit creeped out, though if I could continue to listen to music, I know I would be a lot nicer to any person I came across on my stroll here.

So not one to look a gift horse in the mouth (note the sarcasm), I continued walking, ignoring the feeling of unease in my stomach as I wanted to get some more distance in before night fell.

A couple of hours or so later, light did indeed begin to eventually disappear, and I debated on what to do.

While wanting a fire to keep warm by, smoke and light could attract predators, and I had no meat to cook just yet anyway, so it was a moot point.

The only other options was to tough out the darkness on the ground (which was a horribly dumb idea), or to climb in a tree and roost. No pun intended.

With the biggest sigh of the day, I moved towards one of the bigger looking trees around me and started to climb.

Now, I hadn't climbed a tree in a long time, but I could feel the knowledge coming back to me as I avoided scrawny looking branches and found little niches to use as footholds and continue to climb up. It was a pretty big tree, but the higher I was off ground, the better.

Finding a small hole in the trunk of the tree I realized was just big enough to hold up my body if I curled up, I placed my bag in there and was about to crawl in before stopping. I glanced up with a frown as an idea came to me, before continuing to climb up with a mental _'Fu_ _ck it'._

A vantage point to see exactly where I was wasn't a bad idea.

It was a bit harder to remain steady as the branches thinned out towards the top, but I safely made it up and looked around.

With the dimming light, it was pretty hard to look into the distance, but when my eyes adjusted, they widened.

Oh my god.

 _Oh. My. God._

There was not a building for _miles._

I was also not in California. Nowhere close.

How did I know?

California did not have the distinct outline of _Mount Fuji_ looming in the distance.

* * *

Well, I'm glad to have this chapter finished. Leave a comment, tell me what you all think, I would love to hear your thoughts. I just edited some of the grammar and spelling mistakes I caught, but if there is any more I missed, please let me know.

R&R! Ja ne!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own a thing but my OC and the plot to this story! _NOT A DARNED THING!_ No lawsuits please!

Rating: T for language.

There is also a Naruto spoiler if you haven't seen Shippuden Sasuke's story yet. Just a friendly warning.

* * *

Last Chapter:

Oh. My. God.

 _There was not a building for miles._

 _I was also not in California. Nowhere close._

 _How did I know?_

 _California did not have the distinct outline of Mount Fuji looming in the distance._

* * *

 **1st person POV.**

Oh _H_ _ell_ no.

Don't freak out, don't freak out, don't freak out...

I felt myself begin to shake, and not wanting to fall to my death, I laid upon the branch I was sitting on and wrapped my arms tightly around it, not caring if I got splinters or scrapes from the rough bark.

 _'Who am I kidding? I have the absolute RIGHT to freak out. I'm in freakin' Japan with no damn idea of how I got here!'_ I whimpered softly into the silence of night, trying to not make too much noise or I could attract a predator and I'm sure I was quite vulnerable at the moment. _'But isn't Japan the technology capital of the world...? Why is there not a single building...?'_ I stared helplessly towards the large, well-known mountain, feeling hot tears overwhelm my natural inclination to hold back such displays of emotion.

Oh god. My mom was going to _kill_ me.

Taking deep breathes, I tried to calm my shaking enough to be able to climb back down to my little hideout without endangering myself, and curled into the space with another soft whimper, the fetal position seeming very comforting at that particular moment.

As usual for me in a stressful situation, I grasped my ear-buds, placed them in my ears, and began playing the most calming thing I knew that was on my playlist: The OST for the game _Child of_ _Light_ , almost two hours long. I blocked everything else but that out, and could feel the magic working as my tense muscles began to relax, and my eyes began to drift shut as I started to fall asleep.

 _'Perhaps when I wake back up, this all will be just a very elaborate dream...'_

Yeah, no. With my luck, that was more unlikely than the situation I was already in.

* * *

 **3rd person POV- Elsewhere**

On the outskirts of a village not too far from our heroine, a male clothed in a deep red haori and hakama, long silver hair, puppy like ears on his head, and amber eyes watched the darkened forest not far away, his normally grumpy countenance looking unusually serious as he stared into the darkness.

"Inuyasha?" The hanyou male looked back at the sound of his name and blinked, his expression softening a bit upon the sight of a ningen girl with raven black hair, kind grey eyes and wearing an out of place and modern white and green school uniform coming to stand beside him.

"Are you... Alright?"

"Kagome..." His gaze lingered on her for a moment longer before he turned to look back into the forest. "I sensed something earlier today before you came back through the well... It didn't feel like Naraku, but I don't trust it."

"Perhaps Naraku was behind it. That might explain your unease."

"Maybe." He conceded gruffly, slipping his hands into his sleeves before he glanced back at her. "We'll check in the morning. The monk, Shippo and Sango have all headed to sleep; You should too. We aren't stopping for too many breaks this time. There might be a Shikon Shard involved." Kagome only gave a knowing smile in response before nodding.

"Alright Inuyasha... Goodnight."

"Night Kagome."

* * *

 **3rd person POV- Somewhere else**

"Now this is strange..." Menacing violet eyes belonging to a man with a cunning smirk and long pitch black hair looked through opening of the sliding doors of the practically empty mansion much farther away from our heroine, the eerie silence adding to the unease one would feel if brave enough to approach the property, if they were unlucky enough to find it in the first place.

"What could that have possibly been...?" Seeming to stare for no reason into the darkness, his eyes narrowed suddenly before he turned his gaze to look into the recesses of the mansion. "Kanna." Silence reigned for a bit before a completely white child with dark, dull eyes appeared as if summoned, holding a mirror in her grasp.

"Show me the source of the newest disturbance." She gave a barely-there tilt of her head, and soon the glass of the mirror swirled and switched to an image of a teenage girl in clothes similar to what he had seen on Inuyasha's infuriating wench once, curled in a crook of a tree, sleeping.

"What is she...?"

"Ningen."

"Where did she come from?"

"That is unknown, Naraku. She suddenly appeared this day."

"By what means?"

"Unknown." Naraku's eyes narrowed further at the liability of this situation; Unknown things could become a pain later on down the line, just like the miko Kagome had become.

"Inform Kagura to... Dispose of this girl." Kanna turned and walked back into the insides of the palace without another word, and Naraku disregarded the subject, putting it out of his mind.

'I doubt a powerless ningen wench could give Kagura a tough time...'

* * *

 **1st person POV- Back to our heroine..**

I heard the twittering birds and smelled the fresh, crisp air before I had even opened my eyes, and with a depressed feeling, I conceded defeat as I felt the first rays of the sun shine upon my face.

 _'Yep, I knew I was hoping too much by wishing this was just a dream...'_

I wallowed in my own misery for a couple of long minutes, before sighing, realizing that I was probably going to do this a lot in the foreseeable future. Crawling out carefully onto the nearest branch and slinging my bag over my head and across my chest, I climbed back up to the top of the tree where I had my first glimpse of the beginning of the decomposition of my sanity.

 _"Okay, so that is definitely Mount Fuji in the distance... But there is not one single building as far as the eye can see. Only trees."_ I frowned and murmured to myself as I looked out over the endless green canopy that spread in each direction except in certain places where there seemed to be groups of wooden huts clustered together. _"So in_ _this very, very unlikely situation, there are only four likely explanations."_

1: I had somehow traveled simultaneously to a whole other continent and back in time,

2: I traveled to an alternate universe,

3: I was in a coma back home, and dreaming of this place,

Or 4: I had finally lost my already dubious sanity.

 _'...3 and 4 are the most probable.'_

With my parched throat making me realize time was not about to stop for me to have a much needed break-down, I searched the view again, this time for a water source.

It took a few minutes, but I spotted a river which looked to be a mile or so west, and a village also seemed to be east of that.

With a destination in mind, I began descending the tree, and once making it to the ground, I set off in the direction of the river, grabbing one of my granola bars and beginning to munch on it as I also looked for plants that were edible. Hopefully I would reach it before the sun was too high in the sky.

I tried to keep my mind off the fact that I had no idea what lurked around in this particular forest that could make a meal out of me.

 **Two Hours Later**

You know how they say hiking adds years to your life?

Well, tell that to my aching legs and parched throat. This shit was for the birds. I could do practically anything else, but prolonged walking was definitely not my thing.

 _"Man, I really hope I reach the river soon... Dying of dehydration was not how I imagined to go in life..."_ I groaned, rubbing my throat like it was going to help soothe the itchy dryness inside.

Peppy music wasn't the best for me as the situation was weighing heavily on my mind at the moment, so I was listening to my more calm and depressing sounding music as I walked amongst Mother Nature.

 _'My family has probably flipped a shit by now... If I HAVE gone into a coma, they'd be losing their mind... But if I actually disappeared without a sound, they might have thought I ran away or something... But I'd never do that. They were good to me...'_ My friends were going to kill me if I woke up/found my way back home. I can just hear their worried cussing already...

With my mental defense mechanism determined to make light of the conversation, I started to mumble to myself. _"If it wasn't for the fact that I knew this land held Mount Fuji and it's obviously around late spring, I'd think this place was Narnia. Too bad, I'm sure Aslan would have helped me get back home."_ I clicked my tongue as I watched some crows fly high above in the sky. _"Maybe I'm in the Fire Country?"_ I froze and my eyes widened as that thought came to me. _"Does that mean Konohagakure is nearby?! Holy shit, this is awesome! I can hang around a bit until the_ _Hokage is able to find a reverse summoning jutsu and send me back home!"_ With that happier thought, I continued to move along with a skip in my step. Depending on the time period, I was delighted to either meet the blonde ball of sunshine known as Naruto, and/or hear of Orochimaru's demise.

Don't look at me that way. I was so happy to see that snake bastard die, even if it was by the youngest Uchiha who had lost so much of my respect.

I always had one ear-bud out of my ear whenever I wasn't in familiar surroundings and listening to music at the same time, so when I heard the sound of rushing water accompanied with the distinct smell of water, I perked up and rushed onward with a squeal of glee. _"Water! OMG, Water!"_

Breaking through the trees, I nearly cried upon seeing that river, but before getting too excited, I knew I had to check to see if it was safe to drink, otherwise painful infection was how I was going to die.

I thought things were looking up.

That is until, I heard a shout, and looked to the left of me to see a group of six men break out through the trees also, holding spears, swords, and sickles in their hands.

I automatically froze in shock, and when one of the men noticed me, I cursed under my breath.

 _'Really Life? Really? Must you tell me constantly to go fuck myself?'_ I thought in irritation as the man called to his companions, and they all turned to look at me.

One man began to shout at me, and my brow furrowed in confusion. Why, do you ask?

I couldn't understand a damn thing he was saying.

They stepped towards me threateningly and seemed to repeat the man's words, and I raised my hands to show I was not a threat.

 _"I'm sorry, very sorry, I can't understand a thing you're saying..."_ They stopped, looking confused as well at my words, and I realized if I could sweat drop at that moment, I would have.

 _'Duh Lily. This is Japan. Most people don't understand English at all here.'_ And while I was self-teaching myself Japanese, I only knew a few words and was not anywhere close to fluent in it. So the language barrier was practically insurmountable at this particular time.

Well shit. How was I going to ask the Hokage for help?

I frowned as I eyed the males' clothing. Though people in the Naruto world don't wear clothes like that... They looked like regular Japanese peasants, no offense to them or anything...

I shook my head as I began paying attention once more, and my eyes widened to see them advancing with weapons raised. Oh shit.

 _"Hold up, let's not get testy here..."_ I said nervously, then my eyes widened further as one man shouted a single word, pointing at me.

"Youkai!"

Oh.

 _Oh._

I knew enough Japanese to know what that word meant.

Demon.

They thought that I was a _demon._

 _'I. Am. So. Fucked.'_

* * *

 _They see me trolling~_

 _They hating~!_

My first cliffy! XD Don't hate me, I gotta create SOME suspense to keep you coming back right? Tell me what you think!

R&R! Ja ne!

 _Olivia-hime~_


End file.
